The Days of York
by Rosyposypie
Summary: We hear virtually nothing about Maggie Bolton's life prior to her arrival in Aidensfield, so this is my take on what her life might have been like before she arrived in the village. Where possible, I've taken pointers from what is mentioned in various episodes, but the rest is entirely of my own invention. Maggie & Neil Bolton belong to Yorkshire Television. Please don't sue me
1. It started with a smile

Maggie was rather fond of the old York Hospital. It wasn't the most modern hospital, but she liked the building. The sense of history, of nurses, doctors and patients for years before her walking the same corridors. Every time she walked in through the grounds, it made her smile, and she was very grateful she'd been able to train here. She loved York, and always had. It was close enough to home in Ashfordly, but far enough away that no one knew her at all. She drew her cape around her against the chill of the November morning air and walked a little quicker towards the main steps. Reaching them, she crossed them, heels clicking against the stone. She smiled as one of her colleagues passed on as she made her way into the nurses' mess, and hung up her cloak tidily. She checked her hair quickly in the mirror, before making her way to the ward in time for rounds. When she reached the entrance to her ward, she found two of the other nurses waiting for her. "Hello!" she greeted them cheerily "Are you not going in?" Sarah grinned and looked through into the ward "I think Sister's waiting, so we better," she replied easily, and the three girls exchanged a knowing glance. Sister ruled the ward with a rod of iron, and although Maggie enjoyed working for her she knew her place as one of the junior nurses. As the three of them came in together, Maggie suddenly became aware that there were more than the usual number of staff on the ward. "What's going on?" she murmured to Jenny, as they waited for Sister to give them their instructions. Jenny shrugged "junior registrars on rotation, I'd guess" she replied as Maggie sized up the two new additions to the ward. The two men didn't appear to know each other, and she'd never seen them before, though she mused, there were always doctors and medical students coming and going. Just as Sister arrived, and they all snapped to attention, she caught the eye of one of them. He looked a little apprehensive and she flashed him a smile, before turning demurely to attention.

Neil considered the rota before he turned on his heel and headed off to the ward he'd been assigned to for the day. The joys of rotation were many and varied, and never quite knowing where you might be working, how your knowledge might be tested was part of the fun. He arrived just before the other junior registrar, and ahead of the nurses. Sister pointed him to the centre of the ward and told him to wait there until the others were there, and wait he did albeit only for a few minutes. The nurses appeared on the dot of 8.30am and as Sister appeared in their midst, the pretty brunette caught his eye and smiled. He smiled back at her, and then smiled to himself as Sister began to speak. Neil didn't see her again after that day on the ward. This became a source of some perplexion to him since she clearly worked in the hospital and so did he. But although he was rota'd back onto that ward again, he never seemed to coincide with her. Pity.

* * *

A few weeks later, Neil was persuaded out one evening once rounds were done. He and three of the other junior registrars ventured down to one of the local clubs. Ted, with whom Neil shared digs, pointed out that it was a haunt well beloved of the junior staff from the hospital, and there were bound to be plenty of friendly folk. The music was good and Neil considered the others around him. He liked to dance, when the opportunity arose, but as he glanced around the room he concluded that opportunity wouldn't arise tonight. And then out of the corner of his eye, he spied a familiar face and he grinned.

Maggie too had been persuaded out that evening. The girls had called for her, coaxed her out. "Come on Mags," Lucy had said, leaning against the door of Maggie's room "You love dancing, you know you do. And it's a nice little club. Go on." Maggie had considered for a moment, before agreeing. "Okay then," she'd conceded "but you're going to have to help me do my hair!" Looking round the club, Maggie had recognised a few faces from the hospital. Her gaze fell upon someone on the other side of the club. He smiled at her, and she had to rack her brains for a moment to recollect where she knew him from. The hospital, of course, she concluded, because the club was full of medics but she knew he wasn't one of the doctors she worked with regularly. She smiled back, before turning to her girlfriends. "Sarah, there's a chap, seven o'clock. I recognise him, but where from?" she asked. Sarah considered him for a moment, over Maggie's shoulder, before she replied. "Didn't he work the ward with us a few weeks ago?" she asked, and Maggie clicked her fingers in satisfaction. "Yes, that's it."

Later in the evening, Maggie was waiting at the bar when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, expecting to see one of the girls, and instead found a blue eyed stranger. "Hello," she said, smiling at him "I think we've met before, sort of, haven't we? Neil smiled back "We worked the same ward about three weeks ago," he replied "at least, I think we did. I'm Neil," "Maggie," she told him. After a few more seconds they both realised they were staring at each other, and Neil thought he really ought to break the ice somehow. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked and Maggie shook her head, curls dancing as she did so. "Not this moment," she told him amiably "I owe the girls. My round, you see." Neil looked disappointed, but he covered it well. "Maybe later?" she suggested and his expression brightened. "I'd like that," he replied.

"He's been watching you all evening, you know" Jenny observed to Maggie as the evening drew on. Maggie grinned "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she replied, her eyes dancing in amusement. "Yeah, sure," Jenny said, rolling her eyes. Maggie considered her glass for a moment "I did say he could buy me a drink," she owned "so if he's really paying attention, perhaps he'll notice that I'm almost done with this one." Jenny looked amused. Maggie stretched out her hands in front of her, and smiled. "I am so looking forward to a day off tomorrow," she commented and Jenny nodded. "I bet, lucky thing. Hey, here's your man. I'll catch up with you later," and as Neil came up to their table, Jenny flashed him a smile before vanishing into the ether of the dance floor to find their friends. Maggie turned on her seat, and came face to face with the blue eyed man again. She smiled as he came up to her, "May I? Neil asked, indicating the seat next to her and Maggie nodded. "I wondered if I could buy you that drink?" he asked, as he sat down. "That would be nice," she replied slightly shyly. Neil studied her glass for a moment before turning his attention to her again "No, you're going to have to help me out here," he told her "what are you drinking?" Maggie smiled "G&T would be lovely, thanks."

Neil returned with their drinks fairly swiftly and they chatted amiably for some time, both impervious to the movement of the club around them. "How long have you worked in York?" Neil asked at length, as Maggie sipped her drink. "Well, I did my probationer training in Ashfordly, and then came here to finish up," she replied "so I've been here about a year now. What about you?" Neil smiled "I did my medical degree at Leeds, and then started my junior year here in the summer," he told her. Maggie considered for a moment "Do you know what you want to specialise in yet?" she asked. Neil shook his head "I've been thinking about surgery, but I'm not sure yet," he replied, and Maggie smiled "Plenty of time yet for all of that," she reminded him, setting her glass down on the table. As she did so, her fingertips grazed his and she smiled. Their eyes met for a moment and Neil found his mouth had gone dry suddenly. This was ridiculous, he thought. She was lovely, but the effect she had on him was extraordinary. "Would you like to dance?" he found himself asking and he grinned again when she nodded.

After they'd danced together for much of the rest of the evening, Neil found himself unable to wipe the smile from his face. She danced beautifully, and as the evening had drawn on, they'd danced closer and closer. She was a very pretty girl, and he'd enjoyed talking to her as well as dancing with her. "Are you working tomorrow?" he asked as they'd taken a breather from the dance floor. Maggie shook her head. "No, I've got tomorrow off," she replied, looking at him. "What about you?" she asked after a few more moments had passed. "No, nor me. Nights all next week though, so I'm not due back at the hospital now until Monday night." They'd smiled at each other again, leaving questions hanging in the air. Maggie considered her watch for a moment before looking back at him. "I really ought to get home," she told him gently. Neil considered "May I walk you back?" he asked and was rewarded with a beaming smile. "I'd like that," she replied.

Once they were out in the night air, Maggie wrapped her arms around herself instinctively as they walked back towards her street. "Do you not live in the nurses' hostel?" Neil asked and Maggie shook her head. "A few of the girls and I share a flat," she replied "Because I came up from Ashfordly, I wasn't high up enough on the list to get in this year, but I think I may have lucked out really." She laughed when she saw Neil's slightly confused expression "At least in our own place, we can come and go as we please," she pointed out, "What about you?" she asked. Neil drew his coat closer around him, against the sharp night air. "I'm in digs off the Haxby Road," he replied "I share with a guy I was at Leeds with, and a couple of others." Maggie smiled, and relaxed her grip around herself. As they continued to walk and chat at a fairly leisurely pace, she found their fingertips touching again and she smiled as he entwined his fingers with hers. Within a few more minutes, they found themselves outside her flat. Stood in streetlight, hands still entwined they stared at each other for a couple of moments, before Neil brought one hand up gently to her elbow, and bent to kiss her. Maggie smiled as they drew apart, and then reached up to kiss him again, much to Neil's delight. As their kisses continued, he drew her closer to him until she was pressed against him. He tried to ignore the sensations all this was creating in him as they drew apart. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked and Maggie smiled, "I could meet you in the afternoon, if you like," she replied and Neil grinned. "How about half past two at the Minster?" he suggested and Maggie considered, biting her lip as she did so. "I'll meet you under the Rose Window?" she offered, and they smiled at each other. "I'll look forward to it," Neil told her, unable to resist leaning forward and kissing her again before she headed up to her flat, and he back to his digs. "Good night," she called as he disappeared into the darkness, and he turned and waved. Once she'd got into her room, she leant against her door grinning.


	2. You really got me

"Good night then, eh?" Ted asked, grinning as Neil appeared in the kitchen a little bleary eyed the following morning. Neil grinned, and turned to the kettle. "Yeah," he replied, raking his hand through his already dishevelled hair before perusing the contents of the fridge for something that would constitute breakfast. "You going to see her again?" Ted asked as Neil pulled out bacon and bread, and the frying pan. "This afternoon," Neil replied as he lit the gas on the hob, and then turned to face Ted who whistled. "Lucky boy," he told him, raising his eyebrows.

* * *

Maggie was leaning up against the Minster wall, one foot against it when Neil arrived. He watched her for a moment, wondering what she was thinking as she waited. She smiled when she saw him: she was as pretty as he remembered, resplendent in a long dark grey coat and beret, and a dark green scarf, wrapped up against the November cold. "Hi," she said softly as he came closer and Neil grinned. "Hi," he replied and they smiled at each other for a moment or so. "It's a gorgeous afternoon," Maggie ventured and Neil shoved his hands in his pockets, "I wondered if you fancied a walk along the river?" she asked, looking up at him. "Sounds good," replied Neil easily, and they turned to walk. "I used to hike quite a lot when I was a student," Neil told her as they wandered along "but I don't really have the time for it nowadays." Maggie smiled to herself "I grew up just off the North York Moors," she replied "my brother and I used to spend all our summers up there, walking and riding. This is the nearest you get to the great outdoors in York." As they reached the tow path, their fingertips touched again and their fingers interlocked. They chatted amiably as they walked along, hand in hand. "How do you feel about going and finding a cup of tea?" Neil asked as they came to one of the bridges leading back in the city. Maggie considered the skyline for a moment before she looked back at him. "That would be nice," she replied, smiling. As they turned to walk back, Neil slipped her arm around her waist and Maggie looked up at him. He kissed her gently as she slid her hand around his back and they walked a little more slowly back into the city, arms around each other.

Once back in the city, Maggie took Neil to a cafe she often frequented, and they sat, hands entwined, continuing to chat over coffee and cake, until the cafe began to close up for the evening. "We ought to head back," Maggie told him, hands still entwined with his "since I think they'd like us to go soon." Her eyes danced, and Neil grinned. As they got up from the table, he helped her into her coat, and they headed out into the evening still hand in hand. "I've really enjoyed this afternoon," Neil told her as they walked and Maggie smiled broadly. "Me too," she replied and then she paused and considered. She turned to him and studied his face for a moment. "Do we have to end this now?" she asked and Neil smiled. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he answered her. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, looking down at her. Maggie shrugged her shoulders, "nothing in particular," she replied "but I don't have to head home just yet." Neil considered for a moment. "Well, we could go and find a drink somewhere, maybe dinner?" he suggested and was rewarded with a beaming smile from Maggie. In the end, they found a pub to curl in the corner of, and while away the evening. After a couple more hours, Maggie leant her head on her hand and smiled at Neil, her other hand still entwined in his. "I recall you said you were on nights all week?" she said and Neil nodded. "All week, I'm afraid," he replied, rubbing his thumbs over her fingers. Maggie bit her lip. "What about you?" he asked and Maggie considered for a split second "I'm working the early shift almost every day until Saturday," she replied. "Have you got a half day?" Neil asked and Maggie nodded "Wednesday." Neil met her gaze for a moment before he spoke again. "If you haven't already got plans, perhaps we could see each other between the end of your shift and the start of mine?" he asked hopefully. "I'd like that," she answered him, and Neil leaned in to kiss her gently. Maggie smiled as he did so, and found herself tracing the side of his face with her fingertips. "I think I need to head back," she told him reluctantly "since I'm due on shift at seven." Neil nodded. "Let me walk you home," he offered and she smiled.

When they reached her front door, Maggie turned to Neil. "I've had a really lovely afternoon," she told him softly, reaching up to kiss him. Neil grinned as their kiss deepened and she wound her arms around his neck. He linked her hands around her waist, holding her close to him. After a few more minutes they drew apart reluctantly. "I'll see you Wednesday?" he asked, and she nodded. "Shall I see you at the cafe we were at earlier?" Maggie suggested as he kissed her again. "I'll look forward to it," Neil replied, and Maggie smiled. "See you Wednesday then," she said, reaching up for one last kiss before turning the key in her front door and raising a hand as he walked back up her street.

* * *

Jenny was perched on the bottom step of the staircase when Maggie came into the hallway, with a knowing look on her face. "You've been gone a while," she observed as Maggie shoved her beret in her coat pocket, and then hung her coat up. "Have I?" she asked innocently, turning to her housemate. "So?" Jenny asked and Maggie grinned. "So?" Jenny folded her arms. "Well, if you think I'm letting you up the stairs with that sort of an answer, you've got another think coming my girl," she replied and Maggie laughed. "We went for a walk along the river, and then for a drink." She told her "happy now?" and Jenny laughed. "That all?" she asked, shuffling over on the step so Maggie could pass by. "I suppose I might have let him kiss me goodnight," Maggie replied as she reached her doorway, looking back at Jenny who laughed again. "I should think the entire street knows that, my dear," she retorted, as Maggie blushed scarlet, before she shut her bedroom door.


	3. Parting is such sweet sorrow

Neil was waiting for her when she arrived at the cafe after the end of her shift that Wednesday and she smiled when she saw him engrossed in the paper. She unwound her scarf as she sat down at the table and Neil grinned boyishly when he saw her. "How are the night shifts?" she asked cheerily and was amused when Neil groaned. "Ugh. I loathe them, if I'm honest," he replied wearily and Maggie smiled sympathetically. "Night shifts aren't much fun," she said, touching his fingertips with hers. They smiled at each other, and entwined their hands properly. They ordered tea and toasted teacakes when the girl came for their order, and then Neil enquired after Maggie's shifts. "Oh," she replied "fine. Nothing much to report really." She leant her chin on her hand and smiled at him. "Have you got plans for this evening?" Neil asked and Maggie shook her head. "No, not really. My brother's sent me some records up from London, so I might listen to those." Neil looked intrigued. "What does your brother do?" he asked and Maggie bit her lip. "Hmm. Funny you should ask. He works in some of the clubs down there, as a DJ. Sometimes he sends me records he thinks I'll like." Neil looked surprised and then impressed. "A DJ, eh? Maggie laughed "Doesn't exactly fit, does it? But I think it's pretty cool. Not so sure Dad thinks the same." Neil grinned "What do your parents do?" he asked and the smile faded from Maggie's face for a second. "Dad's a doctor," she replied slowly, "and Mum died when I was 15." Neil looked horrified, afraid he'd really put his foot in it. "Don't look so worried," she reassured him "It's been five years now. I miss her, of course, but its okay." Neil still looked worried, and Maggie squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise," he said, feeling a bit lame. At that moment, their order appeared which somewhat altered the atmosphere. "What do your parents do?" Maggie asked, pouring herself a cup of tea, and trying to find a way to steer the conversation away from her mother. "Dad's a pharmacist, and Mum was a teacher, before I was born." Neil replied, taking the mug Maggie offered him. "No brothers or sisters?" she asked and Neil shook his head. "Spoilt only child," he quipped and Maggie laughed. "You don't seem very spoilt to me," she replied and Neil grinned.

They chatted away for the next hour or so, hands still entwined, until Neil considered the clock. "I really need to get going to make my shift on time," he told her and Maggie looked sympathetic. "I suppose the only compensation is the weekend off?"she observed and Neil nodded. He looked at her for a moment before he spoke again. "I don't suppose you're free at any point?" he asked hopefully and Maggie smiled. "I suppose I might be," she replied, eyes dancing. "I wondered if you fancied doing something? Cinema, or dancing again?" Neil asked. Maggie considered, twirling one of her curls around her finger. "Shall we decide on the day?" she suggested, "see how the mood takes us?" and Neil agreed. They settled their bill, and made their way out into the late afternoon. "Shall I walk back with you?" Neil asked as Maggie slipped her hand into his and she nodded. "That'd be nice," she replied and they made their way back through the city. When they reached the end of her road, they halted to say their goodbyes. Maggie smiled as Neil bent to kiss her goodbye and she found herself bringing her hand up to cup his face as they kissed. "I really have to go," Neil told her reluctantly and Maggie smiled. "Have a good shift," she told him and then reached up to kiss him once more. "I'll call for you at about 7?" Neil said, unable to resist kissing her again and Maggie nodded. "See you Saturday," she told him, kissing him lingeringly before gradually extricating her fingers from his as they parted ways.

When Maggie came back from her shift two days later, she found a note waiting for her in the hallway. Intrigued, she sat down on the bottom step of the stairs to read it. It was from Neil, and she smiled when she saw his handwriting. Definitely a doctor, she mused, grateful that years of deciphering her father's scrawl meant she could discern the meaning of it relatively easily. "Jenny?" she called up the stairs and two doors opened. Both faces appeared over the banister and Maggie laughed. Eleanor grinned "I know you didn't call me, but I thought I'd see what the hanes were," she told them. "Neil and his housemates are having some kind of party on Saturday night," Maggie said "and we've all been invited. What do you think?" Jenny grinned "I think someone really likes you!" she replied and Eleanor giggled at Maggie's expression. "I'd be up for that," she told Maggie "I've not got any plans." Jenny nodded "me too. Sounds like fun," Maggie looked pleased. "Great," she replied, eyes dancing.

Come Saturday evening, Maggie studied her wardrobe and tried to decide what to wear. She'd worked all day, and she needed to get ready quickly. In the end, she plumped for a dark green dress, cinched in at the waist with a fairly full skirt. She liked the way it swished when she moved. She dressed quickly, applying a smudge of kohl to her eyes and grabbing a black cardigan and heels. In the end, she left her hair loose, a few tendrils pulled back, and curls tousled. It had been pulled back in a chignon all day, but the heat of the bath has returned it to its natural state. "Will I do?" she asked Jenny, who had stuck her head around Maggie's door. Jenny grinned and nodded. "You look lovely," she told her, "Neil's come to pick you up. Go and put the poor boy out of his misery. He's given me his address so Eleanor and I will come along in a bit." Maggie smiled at her housemate, and then cast an eye over her appearance in the mirror before picking up her purse and heading out.

She came down the stairs and smiled when she saw Neil leaning against the wall in the hallway. He stood up properly and smiled when Maggie came into view. "Hello," she said softly, coming over to kiss him. Neil grinned, returning her kiss and cupping the side of her face gently. "Hello yourself," he replied "you look lovely," and Maggie smiled shyly. "Thank you," she said, looking up at him. "Ready?" Neil asked and Maggie nodded. "Let me grab my coat," she told him "and then I'm good to go." Neil kissed her once more before she turned to dress for the early December evening. They walked, arm in arm back to Neil's digs, talking quietly as they did so. "Does your landlady approve of parties?" Maggie asked as they came to the front door and Neil laughed "Hardly. But she's away, and it's only a few friends." He replied, turning the key in the front door and holding it open for her. Once he'd shut the front door, he took Maggie's coat from her and hung it up. "Drink?" he asked and Maggie nodded. "Come and meet the others," he suggested, pushing open the kitchen door. Ted was taking the cork out of a bottle of wine and he grinned when Neil and Maggie came in. "You must be Maggie," he said cheerily, holding out his hand and Maggie shook it. "That must make you Ted," she replied, a little shyly, and he nodded. "Indeed it does. Drink?" he held up a glass of red and Maggie took it gratefully. She was suddenly nervous, though it dissipated when she felt Neil's hand settle on the small of her back. It surprised her how comfortable she felt around him when she'd only known him a week, though she mused, they'd spent a considerable number of hours talking in that time. As the other boys made their appearances, Neil introduced them, and before she knew it her own housemates had arrived. As the evening progressed, she and Neil managed to tuck themselves away into a corner. "You alright?" he asked and Maggie nodded. "I'm fine," she replied, and she smiled as he ducked to kiss her softly. They smiled at each other. "I think Ted's planning on getting some music going later," Neil told her and Maggie smiled.

Ted did indeed have plans for music, and Maggie was fairly pleased with his choice of records. "Maggie's your girl for music," Neil told Ted, and he looked at her curiously for a moment. Maggie laughed "My brother's a DJ," she explained and Ted's expression altered to impressed. "Really? Cool. Where?" They chatted for a while, until a song Neil wanted to dance to came on, and he pulled Maggie away from the crowd. She slipped her hand into his as he did so, and then slipped her other hand around his waist as he pulled her close, smiling as they began to move in time to the music. "So where did you learn to dance?" she asked after a while, and Neil looked a bit sheepish. "Misspent youth, I suppose," he replied and Maggie looked amused. "Oh really?" she replied, eyes dancing "And there I was thinking you'd actually had proper lessons." Neil pursed his lips and looked at her. "You don't fool me, Dr Bolton," Maggie murmured, kissing his cheek softly "I didn't spend six years ballroom dancing not to know the calibre of my partner." Neil grinned against her hair, and pulled her closer. "Well, Nurse Blackwood," he replied quietly "perhaps you may have rumbled me," and Maggie smiled. They danced together for most of the evening, oblivious to the rest of the crowd. Jenny nudged Eleanor after a little while. "Look at the two of them," she observed and Eleanor grinned. "Looks as though our Maggie's got herself a regular Romeo," she replied as they watched Neil and Maggie dancing together. "That boy has only got eyes for her, that's for sure," Jenny replied, sipping her drink "Lucky Maggie!"

Later in the evening, Neil and Maggie made themselves scarce for a little while, sneaking away from the main group to get a little time to themselves. Maggie sighed happily as she wound her arms around Neil's neck, meeting his kiss as he rested his hands on her waist. They continued to kiss leisurely for sometime in the half dark, revelling in the first real privacy they'd been afforded. "You look beautiful tonight," Neil murmured when they drew apart, at length, and Maggie bit her lip and smiled demurely. "Thank you," she replied, looking up at him and Neil kissed her again softly. "How's your rota panned out this week?" he asked, touching her cheek gently. "Early shifts all week again, and Sunday off," Maggie replied "what about you?" Neil recollected for a moment before responding "Earlies for me too, and then I'm on call all day Saturday." Maggie's smile grew as he spoke, as she realised their schedules coincided. "Reckon you can spare me an evening?" he enquired and Maggie nodded, reaching up to kiss him again. It took another few minutes before they drew apart again, Neil's arms around her tightly, and Maggie's fingers in his hair. "I've got to spend most of tomorrow studying," she owned "but I could come out in the evening?" Neil looked pleased. "Perhaps we could grab some supper on Wednesday?" he suggested and for a split second Maggie looked a little confused. "As well as tomorrow," he reassured her, pulling her close again and Maggie smiled. "That would be nice," she replied, meeting his kiss again.

A yell up the stairs startled them both, and Maggie giggled when she realised the state of his hair. "Come here," she told him, smoothing it down a little "they're going to guess exactly what we've been up to if you go out looking like that." Neil grinned before he called out "Coming." Eleanor and Jenny were stood talking to Ted at the bottom of the stairs when they emerged, and Jenny grinned at Maggie when they came into view. "Come on Juliet," she told her teasingly "We're heading home." Maggie looked amused, and made her way down the stairs. She retrieved her coat, and wrapped her scarf tightly around her, before kissing Neil quickly. "I'll pick you up at quarter to eight tomorrow?" he said quietly, holding her close for a moment and she nodded. "See you then," she replied, smiling broadly at him, before following the other girls. "Goodnight," they chorused as they made their way out, before linking arms and walking up the road together.


	4. Tea & Cake

Soon Maggie and Neil had worked out a mutually convenient pattern of time together, carefully constructed around their shifts and other commitments. Whilst their shifts were happily echoing each others', they were able to meet on their afternoons off, as well as the odd evening in the week. Most Saturday nights they'd be out with their assorted friends who seemed more than happy to meet up en masse. With similar tastes in music, the group had mutual haunts and over the weeks falling in together began to feel quite natural. Neil suspected his housemate's interest in Maggie's friend Jenny was rather more than friendly, but Ted didn't confide and Neil didn't enquire. As Christmas began to approach, and the social whirl became more frenetic, their afternoons off together became virtually the only time they were able to spend together without company. Maggie mused to herself as she walked up to meet him one cold December afternoon that she'd had no preconceptions that tea and cake would be so central to their relationship.

The snow was twirling around when Maggie came into the cafe to meet Neil. She unwound her scarf from around her neck, and pulled off her beret before she stooped down to kiss him quickly. "It's jolly cold out there," she commented as she sat down, and shrugged her coat off. Neil smiled at her as she slid her hands into his. He enjoyed this afternoon-off ritual they'd developed in the few weeks they'd been going out together. "I'll have a hot chocolate please," Maggie told the waitress who came to take her order "and a toasted tea cake. Share?" Neil nodded. Maggie smiled at the girl and then turned her attention to Neil. "How was your shift?" he asked and Maggie grimaced slightly "Busy. I was glad to get away at 4," she replied "Yours?" Neil shrugged. "Oh fine. Though the early shift means I haven't seen daylight today," he replied and Maggie looked sympathetic. "I managed to grab fifteen minutes at lunchtime," she told him. Neil smiled and squeezed her fingers "lucky girl." he replied, withdrawing one of his hands so he could drink his coffee.

Within a few minutes, Maggie's order arrived and she spread butter over the tea cake before offering half to him. Neil smiled and happily took the proffered piece. "Do I take it you didn't get a lunch break?" Maggie asked and Neil shook his head. "So how's next week panning out on rota for you?" she asked, as he finished eating and then entwined his fingers with hers. Neil sighed and reached into his coat for his diary. "Sunday off, Monday Tuesday Wednesday early, Thursday study day, Friday surgical observation, Saturday on call," he told her and Maggie raised her eyebrows, "What about you?" he asked. Maggie curled her fingers in his "Sunday off, earlies all week, including Saturday. Though at some point my fate is going to catch up with me, and the rota sister is going to realise that I haven't worked a Sunday in four weeks. It is only a matter of time," she replied and they both smiled. "I managed to get the weekend after next off," she told him and Neil grinned, caressing her fingers. "You still sure you want to go away?" he asked, trying not to sound nervous and Maggie looked bemused. "You asked, and I said yes," she reminded him and he grinned. "So where were you thinking?" she asked. Neil mused "I was wondering about the Lake District?" he replied. Maggie considered as he continued "It's only a couple of hours from here, but it'd be a nice change." Maggie rested her chin on her hand and smiled at him. "We used to go to the Lakes when I was little," she owned "and I'm very fond of it." Neil looked at her "I'm trying to work out whether I've hit the nail on the head or not," he owned and Maggie bit her lip. "No, that sounds lovely." She replied and Neil felt relieved.

:ater that day, a knock on the door stirred Neil from his textbook induced revelry. "It's open," he called and the door swung open to reveal Ted, with whom Neil shared his digs. "Can I ask a favour?" Ted asked, leaning on the doorframe. Neil looked up "Sure," he replied easily, tossing his textbook onto his desk. "Could I borrow the car next weekend?" Ted replied. Neil grinned, and then shook his head. "Sorry. No can do." he answered, still grinning "I've got the weekend off and I'm taking the car with me." Ted looked intrigued. "Plans then?" he enquired " 'Cos you look like the cat who's got the bloody cream." "I'm taking Maggie away for a couple of nights," he replied and Ted chuckled. "Blimey, Bolton. You don't take any prisoners." he retorted. Neil folded his arms and raised an eye brow at his friend. "You're really serious about her, aren't you?" Ted looked at Neil who just grinned in a fashion that verged on smug. "I really like her, if that's what you're getting at," Neil replied. "How long have you been seeing her?" Ted asked, still leaning against the doorframe. Neil's eyes rested on the calendar as he calculated quickly, "Six weeks or thereabouts," he replied. Ted whistled and Neil looked slightly offended. "I hope you're not suggesting any impropriety on my part," he said. Ted laughed. "Not at all, my friend. Not at all."


	5. A heart to enjoy

Maggie got away from the ward as fast as she could at the end of her shift, hoping Neil was going to be able to do the same. She pulled her cape around her against the cold of the late afternoon air and almost ran out of the hospital. She made her way as quickly as she could back to her flat, and changed out of her uniform. She looked out of her window, and spotted Neil pulling up. She smiled, and shrugged on her coat. She wound her scarf around her neck, and picked up a slouchy hat and her gloves. Picking up her weekend bag, she cast a glance around her room before turning the light off and heading down the stairs. Neil was leaning against his car when she came out of the front door, and Maggie smiled at him, wondering why she suddenly felt as though she had butterflies in her stomach. "hey," she said softly, as she reached him and he smiled at her. He took her bag from her, and then closed the boot. As he turned to her, Maggie wound her wrists around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. Neil returned her kiss enthusiastically before pulling her close. "Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded. "As I'll ever be," she replied, amusement dancing in her eyes.

In the end, they ate on the way, Neil phoning ahead to explain their late arrival and Maggie was so tired after a full week of shifts that she was almost asleep for the latter half of their journey. Neil was quietly relieved that the landlord of the pub they were staying at didn't ask any questions of their relationship when he checked in, and simply told them about the breakfast arrangements before showing them their room and leaving them to it. Once alone, they looked around the room and then at each other before their nerves got the better of both of them, and they collapsed into giggles. "I hope you won't be offended if I tell you I'm only fit for sleep," Maggie told him as he pulled her close to him "It's not that you're not terribly handsome, but I'm all done in" and Neil laughed. They got ready for bed, and despite his tiredness, Neil swallowed hard when she loosened her hair so that it lay in ringlets across her shoulders. He had no idea why he was so taken with her hair, but there was something so alluring about her when she wore it loose. Perhaps it was knowing how prim and proper she was at work, and then seeing the other side to her. He considered the bed and then opted for the right hand side. Maggie followed him into bed, and cuddled up to him sleepily. They kissed leisurely for a little while until Maggie found herself unable to contain her yawns. Neil grinned, amused and reached to turn out the light. In the darkness, he smiled as Maggie settled against him and moved her hand over his stomach, leaving it resting there lightly. He found himself dropping a kiss on the top of her head as he heard her breathing slow and as sleep began to overtake him, he wrapped his arms around her and luxuriated in the sensation of having her there.

When Maggie woke in the morning, it took a couple of moments for her to realise where she was. She glanced at her watch and upon seeing the time, realised quite how tired they'd both been. It made her smile. It was inevitable really, she supposed, given the hours they both worked. She stretched leisurely, and smiled when Neil tightened his grip on her waist and nuzzled into the nape of her neck. She turned over, still with his arms around her and kissed him gently. His eyes fluttered open and she kissed him again. "Good morning," Neil murmured as they continued to kiss, moving closer together. Maggie smiled as he moved his attention to the side of her neck and she sighed happily. This was, she concluded, exactly how she had hoped her Saturday morning would pan out. She ran her hands over his chest, and allowed them to rest on his shoulders. She liked broad shoulders in a man, and she idly allowed her fingers to trace across Neil's, pondering which sport had ensured the development of the muscles in his upper body.

Neil was thoroughly enjoying this gentle exploration of each other's form, and he was pleased to find an eager and, dare he say, experienced partner in Maggie. He'd been imagining this moment since they'd danced together the evening they'd met properly for the first time and it was certainly living up to his expectations. He brought one hand up from her waist and traced his fingertips over her collarbone, dipping his head to kiss the dip in the skin there and admiring the smattering of freckles across her skin. A legacy, he assumed, from the previous summer. He patterned kisses across her shoulder and up to her ear and he grinned in spite of himself when she sighed happily. He kissed her underneath her ear, noting her reaction as he did so. Neil raised his head to meet her gaze and smiled as she did. Maggie brought her hands up to the back of his head and kissed him slowly. "I'll be back in just a moment," she told him, extricating herself from his arms and slipping out of bed and across to the bathroom. Neil sank back against the pillows, resting on his elbows. She really was gorgeous, he mused as he watched her come back out of the bathroom and he held out his arms to her. Maggie happily came to him, and he smiled as she kissed him. "Everything alright?" he asked and Maggie nodded. She reached up and kissed him again, and they slid down under the covers .

As they continued to kiss, Maggie hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his pyjamas and Neil stifled a groan as her fingertips brushed him as she eased his pyjamas over his hips. He kicked them off and turned his attention to her attire. He watched , desire growing within him, as she unbuttoned her camisole and slipped it from her shoulders. Maggie rather enjoyed watching the expression on his face as she did this, and she closed her eyes happily as he bent to feather kisses down the side of her neck, over her collar bone. Neil cupped one breast gently, rubbing her nipple between his finger and thumb as he took the other into his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. Neil was painfully aware of how turned on he was, and judging by the way Maggie was moving against him, he imagined she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. But he wanted to savour this experience and he was in no rush to bring it to an end. He lifted his head from her breast and met her gaze. "Make love to me?" she asked quietly, her eyes dark and Neil shifted his weight as she moved to meet him. "What about...?" he asked and Maggie smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I've got it covered," she replied and Neil grinned back. She raised her hips to his as he thrust slowly into her and he paused for a few seconds as they adjusted to the sensation of being together. She felt amazing and it took all of his self control to move as slowly as he did.

They moved together, kissing throughout, hands still exploring each other's bodies, until Neil brought his hand between them so that he could touch her intimately. They were closely entwined, and Maggie rather enjoyed the sensation of his body pressing against hers as he touched her. As she began to respond to his very pleasurable touch, she found herself arching against him and she knew she wasn't far from coming. She rested her cheek against his for a few more moments before turning to kiss him. Neil responded to her kiss and tightened his grip around her waist as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Maggie brought her hands down from his back to his behind and pulled him closer into her as the first waves of orgasm began to course through her body. Neil groaned as she moved against him, and as she cried out he gave in to his own desire and thrust hard against her until he felt her come. Urged on, he groaned against her as he climaxed, and they lay there together, breathing hard, entangled in the sheets.

After a few minutes had passed, Maggie untangled her hand from his, and brushed the hair out of his eyes before resting her hand against his cheek. Neil opened his eyes and smiled at her, and Maggie grinned. "Good morning," she said quietly and Neil kissed her. "It's a very good morning," he replied and Maggie laughed. "That's a terrible line," she rebuked and Neil grinned in a boyish fashion. She allowed her fingertips to graze over his morning stubble, and they smiled at each other. He was really quite handsome, Maggie mused, and she was falling for him. This much she knew and she wondered if he felt the same way. Her last relationship had been such an unmitigated disaster across the board that she really appreciated the straightforward nature of all of this. Neil wondered what she was thinking as they lay there together, though he conceded she seemed happy enough since she was still caressing his face. Neil really liked Maggie, that much he knew, and he was intrigued by her periods of thoughtfulness. He wondered idly whether she was always like this, or whether it was something reserved for more intimate moments. He was roused from his own musing by her kisses and he smiled. "Breakfast?" he suggested, and Maggie laughed as she sat up. "Such a boy," she teased "always thinking about where the next meal is coming from." Neil ruffled his hair, unsure of quite what the proper response was to that.

At length, they rose and got ready for the day. Over breakfast they worked out a plan for the day, mindful of the freezing weather. Maggie ruefully cast an eye over the scene from the window. Still, as a Yorkshire girl, she was accustomed to the winter weather and had packed accordingly. They headed over towards Lake Windermere for the rest of the morning, leaving the car and catching the ferry over to Bowness in time for lunch. It was a clear day, albeit freezing cold and they stood on the deck of the ferry, watching the view of the shore. Neil wrapped his arms around Maggie and drew her back against him. Her curls danced in the wind, and Maggie slid her hands into Neil's as they stood together. She liked how being in his arms made her feel. They made their way into the centre of the village, hand in hand, in pursuit of somewhere to eat and to plan their walk back to the car. Neil had done a fair bit of hiking in his time, and he enjoyed the leisurely stroll back over the course of the afternoon with Maggie. They were both cold by the time they reached the village, and tea and cake in the cafe seemed the order of the day if only to warm them up. Back in the pub, they took up residency in armchairs next to the fire, Maggie curled up with a battered copy of Austen and Neil with the crossword. After a few minutes, Maggie looked up and smiled. "We are remarkably middle aged," she observed, and Neil smiled back. "You're the most beautiful middle aged 20 year old I've ever met," he replied seriously, and Maggie looked amused, as he returned his attention to the crossword. It was nice to be able to be herself without worrying Neil was going to think she was strange or old fashioned since it had become pretty clear, pretty quickly that he had very similar interests to her. A handsome doctor who could dance, read widely and almost as voraciously as she did, and liked afternoon walks in the freezing cold. Maggie was beginning to think she'd really lucked out this time.

After an hour or so, Neil tossed his newspaper down on the table with a certain air of frustration. "Finished?" Maggie asked amiably. "Not doing so well," he replied, running his hand through his hair and smiling at her. Maggie decided it was better not to ask and she smiled as he sat forward in his chair and took her hand into his. "Come upstairs before dinner?" he asked and Maggie raised her eyebrows. Neil laughed "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind," he replied "but it would be nice to have some privacy."Maggie grinned and folded over the page of her book to mark her place and held out her hand to him. Once they were safely ensconced in their room, Maggie dropped her book onto the bed and turned to Neil. "You wanted some privacy?" she quipped, smiling up at him as he rested his hands gently on her waist. "Can't kiss you properly in the bar," Neil replied, bending his head to meet hers and kissing her lingeringly. Maggie slid her hands around his neck and returned his kiss. They stood locked in their embrace for some time until they drew apart for breath. Neil kissed her once more before twirling one of her ringlets around his finger gently. "So what shall we do this evening?" he asked her. Maggie considered before she replied. "Dinner would be a good start," she began "shall we see how we get on from there?" She raised her face to meet Neil's kiss happily as he cupped her cheek to draw her closer. At length, she drew him back to sit on the bed whilst they kissed and he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, and allowing his thumbs to graze the skin under her shirt. He liked the feel of her slender waist in his hands and he splayed his fingers over her back and Maggie smiled against his kisses as his fingers found their way under her clothes. She in turn had snuck her hands around his neck again, and her fingers ran up into the hair at the nape of his neck. The sensation sent shivers down his spine in a most pleasurable fashion and he looked at her between kisses. Some considerable time had elapsed since they'd come up from the bar and Neil was minded to recollect that however much he was enjoying getting to know the girl in his arms, they did need to eat that evening. Maggie pulling away from him slightly stirred him from his train of thought. He smiled when he realised that her cheeks were a little flushed and he touched her cheek gently. "Dinnertime?" she asked, a note of amusement present in her voice and Neil grinned. "That, my girl, sounds like an excellent plan."

Having glanced out of the window, and seen the snow falling thickly they decided that perhaps eating in the pub was the way forward. Neil brought his pint and Maggie's requested half over to the table she'd found for them. "Have you worked out what you're doing over Christmas yet?" she asked lightly, sipping her drink "It is after all, only the week after next." Neil sighed "All the junior registrars have been called in for the duration, give or take" he replied and Maggie looked sympathetic. "Christmas and New Year?" she asked "That's a bit much." Neil didn't look thrilled. "Nothing I can do about it really," he replied and Maggie squeezed his hand. "What did your rota look like?" he asked. Maggie wrinkled her nose and he fought back laughter as she did so. "I'm working Christmas Eve but I think I managed to wrangle Christmas Day off, but not Boxing Day and I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to get home and back in that time. Dad's a bit cross, but I think he understands that's just how hospital works and Danny'll be home so he's not completely on his own," she replied "I think I have the Sunday after Christmas off too, so not all bad. Dad and Danny might come up for the day then." Their gaze met and she held it for a moment. "I've got that Sunday off too," Neil replied and she looked at him again thoughtfully. "Feel free to say no," she began hesitantly "but if we could work something out, would it be too soon to introduce you to them?" Maggie looked anxious for a moment, wondering whether she'd really blown it and she was comforted when he took her hands in his. "If you want me to meet them," he told her "then I'm happy to."

They ate their dinner companionably, chatting throughout and when the girl came to clear their plates, Neil took Maggie's hands into his again. Maggie declined pudding but accepted the offer of another half before they retired upstairs. Whilst he was stood at the bar, his gaze fell upon the stash of board games behind it and he considered, glancing over at her. He suspected any other girl would have laughed him out of the bar, but Maggie was different and their plans for dancing seemed to have been sabotaged by the snow. "Maggie?" he called and she looked up "Scrabble?" he asked and she grinned. "You know how to show a girl a good time," she replied, amusement evident in her features and he grinned at her. An hour or so later, a game of scrabble under their belts and Maggie happily triumphant, Neil considered the clock. "Shall we head up?" he asked and Maggie smiled. "Sure," she replied easily, accepting the hand he held out to her.

When they got into their room, Maggie turned on the bedside lamps and considered the gas fire. "I don't mean to sound forward," Maggie began, bringing her hands up to his chest "but it really is going to be warmer in bed, isn't it?" Neil laughed "I see your logic," he replied, bringing his hands to her waist and leaning in to kiss her and pushing her shirt up so he could caress her lower back. Barely stopping between kisses, they underdressed to a point at which they could climb under the covers and continue. Before he could object, Neil found himself lying on his back, with Maggie atop him. This was, he concluded, a really quite satisfactory state of affairs and he smiled against her mouth as they continued to kiss slowly. He trailed his fingers across her chest and down across the fabric of her camisole. Maggie made to remove it, but he took her hands into his. "You look very sexy," he told her and she smiled demurely as he ran his hands up underneath the fabric.

In due course, Maggie eased his boxer shorts down, and Neil groaned as her fingers caressed him. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, still stroking him and he sighed against her as she did so. "Maggie," he breathed and she smiled. Neil threw his head back as she straddled him and then sank down onto him. He closed his eyes as she moved against him, bringing his hand up to her waist and then her collarbone. The sensation was almost more than he could bear, amazing though she felt. Neil had had a few girlfriends in his time, but he was far more used to being in control than his partner and he felt completely at her mercy. She leant forward again, and Neil found himself unable to stop himself from moaning her name as she did so. Maggie cupped his cheek in her hand and he turned into her hand, kissing her palm. "Please, let me touch you?" he asked, and Maggie smiled and nodded. He could barely contain himself as he stroked her nub and she responded to his touch. He pulled himself up a little against the pillows, and as she increased the rate of her movement against him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her against him. Neil knew it wouldn't take much more before he'd be rendered unable to control himself, and he'd barely digested this thought before he felt Maggie gripping him tighter within her. It was too much and he cried out as she moved against him, overwhelmed by the sensation coursing through his body. She closed her eyes as she rode him, and as she climaxed against him, she smiled as he gripped her waist and moaned her name against her cheek, thrusting hard within her. Maggie kissed the cheek still leant against hers, and extricated herself from his arms so that she could lie next to him, head on the pillow and arm loosely laid across his stomach. Neil kept an arm over her hip, as he turned to her and kissed her at length. "Bloody hell, Maggie," he told her and she grinned, then kissed his cheek. "I think you've shattered my illusions of your sweetness and innocence," he told her and she laughed.


	6. In the bleak mid winter

"You and your doctor seem to be getting on rather nicely," Lucy observed as she and Maggie wrapped up at the end of their shift. Maggie looked around them and frowned at her friend. "Keep your voice down," she said warningly, knowing very well that if anyone too senior overheard both she and Neil would be in a fair bit of bother. Lucy grinned "There's no one here," she retorted "anyway, you can tell me everything on the way home." Maggie pulled her cloak around her tightly and slipped on her gloves. "I suppose I might," she answered teasingly."Come on then, spill the gossip," Lucy urged once they'd left the grounds. Maggie considered for a moment. "There's not that much to tell," she replied and Lucy laughed "Maggie Blackwood! The two of you have been going steady for weeks, and there's nothing to tell?" she exclaimed and Maggie smiled to herself. Lucy huffed. "He's lovely," Maggie replied "and that's all there is to it." She hugged her arms around herself cheerfully. "Reckon he's the one, eh?" Lucy asked mischievously and Maggie bit her lip, but didn't reply. Lucy turned to her friend "Oh really?" she teased and Maggie refused to say anything, though had it not been dark, Lucy would have seen the faintest hit of a blush across Maggie's cheeks and a twinkle in her eyes.

January was cold and bleak, and Maggie found herself working three weeks of night shifts on the trot. It couldn't be helped, and rotas couldn't be relied upon to work in one's favour all of the time but she wasn't thrilled about it. The small consolation was that she did get all weekend off to recover but the combination of cold and lack of daylight didn't do much for her mood. Neil's shifts countered hers, and she found herself frustrated by the little amount of time she was able to spend with him. "I miss you too," he'd told her when she'd lamented her shift pattern to him over tea one afternoon, "but you're nearly done. And I'm on nights next week too, so we can spend as much of the weekend as you like together. I don't like seeing you so glum." Maggie leant her chin on her hand and sighed and he looked at her sympathetically. "Sorry. I don't mean to be such a misery," Maggie replied and Neil squeezed her hand. "Come on, let me walk you home before your shift starts," he offered and she smiled. When they got to the end of Maggie's road, Neil wrapped his arms around her gently and held her tight. "You still want to go dancing tomorrow night?" he asked, kissing her hair and she nodded. "Shall I call for you about eight?" Neil suggested and Maggie smiled "I'll look forward to it," she replied before she kissed him, and then gradually extricated herself from his embrace. Neil mulled as he walked home, considering their shifts. He missed Maggie when their shifts were so horribly opposed, and he couldn't easily come up with a way for them to see more of each other. An hour and a half a week wasn't anything like enough time together. This week was at at loss now. Maggie was working tonight and he all day tomorrow. They'd see each other tomorrow night and then they had Sunday to do with as they willed. Then both had five nights of shifts. He wondered whether there was anything to be done with that, whether they could snatch any more time together. There had to be something he could do.


	7. I could have danced all night

"You coming tonight Jen?" Maggie asked, leaning against her friend's doorframe as Jenny did her make up. "I'll be there," Jenny replied cheerily and Maggie smiled. "I wasn't sure if you might have other plans," she replied teasingly and Jenny looked at her for a moment before she returned her attention to her eyeliner. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she retorted jovially causing Maggie to chuckle. "Has that poor boy still not asked you out?" she asked and Jenny ignored her, but grinned. "More to the point, Miss Blackwood, how's your great romance?" she asked and Maggie leant her head against the doorframe and smiled. "I've barely seen him this last fortnight," she replied wistfully "it's been horrible." Jenny looked sympathetic. "You really like him, don't you?" she observed and Maggie met her friend's gaze for a moment before she nodded. "Ah, to be young and in love," Jenny quipped and Maggie smiled to herself. Jenny turned to her friend when she didn't rise to her teasing and grinned at her. "In love eh, our Maggie?" she asked and Maggie smiled again. "Something like that, perhaps," she replied jovially, deciding at that moment that she wasn't about to admit the depth of her feelings to anyone other than the recipient. Jenny was still grinning as she put the finishing touches to her make up. Anyone could see that the couple adored each other and she was very glad for her friend.

Neil, Ted and some of the others were waiting for them when Jenny and Maggie arrived at the bar they often frequented. Maggie liked it as a space: there was a decent sized dance floor, a good jukebox and the crowd was generally friendly. "Perfect timing," Ted declared as they sat down "I was just off to the bar. What can I get you?" he enquired. "G&T please for me," Maggie answered and Jenny considered for a moment. "Why don't I come and help you?" she suggested and Ted grinned. "Excellent, I'll be back in a mo," he replied and the two of them headed off to the bar. "Is he ever going to ask her out?" Maggie asked, leaning in to kiss Neil who laughed. "Ted doesn't confide and I don't enquire," he replied. "How was your day?" Maggie asked, lacing her fingers into his and Neil quirked his eyebrows. "Frenetic," he replied "glad to have tomorrow off, and to have some time with you." Maggie smiled at him happily.

Later in the evening, Neil pulled Maggie closer to him as they danced, his arm around her waist and hers around his, their free hands entwined tightly. Maggie rested her head against Neil's shoulder as they danced and he sighed contentedly. "Dancing with you is such a pleasure," he murmured and Maggie smiled against him. It was almost worth so little time together in the week to be able to spend the evening like this. They'd been seeing each other for almost three months now, and she was really enjoying it. Neil was proving to be a kind, generous and thoughtful boyfriend, and she had utterly fallen for him. Her father liked him too, and so did her friends. All good omens. Maggie smiled as she felt him drop a kiss against her hair and she looked up at him happily. "What are you thinking?" she asked and Neil smiled, tightening his grip on her fingers. "I was thinking that I love this, that I love you," he replied absentmindedly. Maggie's heart thudded for a moment, before she reached up and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you too," she replied, nestling her head back against his shoulder and Neil sighed contentedly. To have Maggie confirm that she returned his affections made him feel almost giddy. This was ridiculous, he mused, to be so stupidly happy, but he really was. And dancing with Maggie like this was bliss after a hard week of shifts. He rubbed his thumb over her waist affectionately, and Maggie smiled to herself.

After another hour or so, Neil kissed Maggie's hair again and she looked up at him, eyes soft. "Time we headed home?" he asked and Maggie nodded. As the song ended, they headed off the dance floor, still hand in hand. "We're going to make a break for it," Neil told Ted over the music. Ted nodded and returned his attention to Jenny who grinned at Maggie. Maggie picked up her coat and scarf and her handbag, and waved to Jenny as they headed out. When they reached the end of Neil's road, Neil turned to Maggie and took her free hand into his. "Come and stay tonight?" he asked and Maggie nodded, her eyes shining. He ducked to kiss her and Maggie ran her fingertips over his lapels and up to the nape of his neck. After a few more moments had passed, they drew apart. "Come on," Maggie told him and Neil grinned. When they reached his front door, he opened it quietly and they crept upstairs.

Once safely in Neil's room, Maggie slung her coat and scarf over his chair and dropped her handbag on his desk. Neil in turn switched on his bedside lamp, and shrugged off his coat. He held out his hands to her and Maggie came to him happily. "Will you take down your hair?" Neil asked after they'd kissed leisurely for a few minutes, and Maggie nodded, beginning to unpin it. As her curls cascaded over her shoulders, Neil drew her closer and ran his fingers up into it. "You are so beautiful," he murmured as she began to untuck his shirt, allowing her fingers to caress the skin there under and Maggie smiled. "You're rather handsome yourself," she replied softly, unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands over his stomach. They kissed and caressed each other, slowly undressing each other until Maggie slowly pulled him back onto the bed. "What about contraception?" Neil asked between kisses and Maggie smiled. "I planned ahead," she replied, cupping his cheek in her hand and Neil grinned. "I had a back up plan," he replied, reaching for her again.

They kissed slowly, skin to skin, caressing each other leisurely under the covers. After a little while, Neil brought his hand from Maggie's waist to the apex of her thighs, slipping his fingers between her legs and touching her intimately. Maggie sighed against his kisses as she felt the initial contact, closing her eyes as he stroked her most sensitive spot. "I want you," she murmured, unable to prevent herself from arching against him and Neil grinned. "I want you too," he replied, kissing her under her ear "but I want to be able to touch you." Maggie smiled to herself "So?" she enquired. "So, what I'd really like," Neil replied, running his fingertips over her shoulder, is to have you on top, but facing away from me." Maggie looked up at him and grinned. "You better sit back then," she observed, leaning in for another slow kiss. Neil groaned against her back as she sank down onto him. She felt amazing, and he wanted to savour tonight. He felt her hands rest on his thighs, and he brought his own hands to touch her, one caressing her breast, gently teasing the nipple and the other stroking her intimately. He loved how she responded to his touch, how she gripped him tightly as she moved against him.

Maggie closed her eyes as she adjusted to the sensations he was creating within her. He knew exactly how to please her with his fingers, and feeling his soft kisses across her shoulders and back was surprising sensual. The gentle way in which he caressed her let her know that he was in no hurry for this to end and she closed her eyes happily. Neil brought his fingers away from her, before moistening them, and then beginning to touch her again. The change in sensation felt exquisite, and Maggie found herself gripping his leg as he continued to touch her. "You're so beautiful," Neil murmured as they moved together slowly and Maggie arched her back slightly in pleasure. Neil rested his forehead against the nape of her neck, and ran his thumb over her nub. He closed his eyes as he felt her react to his touch, willing himself control. "Neil" Maggie gasped as he continued to caress her, unable to stop her movements against him. "Please, can we change positions?" she asked, stopping his hand with hers "I want to see you." Neil kissed her shoulder "In a bit. You feel so good," he told her, still touching her and Maggie moaned under her breath. She closed her eyes, unable to resist the feelings coursing through her as she moved against him. He brought one hand to caress the other breast as Maggie arched up and then sank back down onto him. It took every ouch of his self control not to respond to her movements and he kissed the spot between her shoulder blades as she continued to move against him. "Bloody hell, Maggie," he murmured as she gripped his hand and he felt her clench him tighter as she cried out quietly. He circled her nub with his thumb as she ground back against him and then stiffened against him. "Oh god, yes, please, like that," she murmured and Neil continued to touch her until she arched her back and stiffened before stopping his hand, and let him take her weight.

After a few moments had passed, she moved from his lap, and entwined her fingers with his as she moved so that she was underneath him. Maggie sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and leisurely thrust into her, murmuring her name as he did so. She closed her eyes as they began to move together again, and ran her fingers up to the nape of his neck, caressing his hairline. Their pace slowly increased and Neil groaned against her kisses when he felt her move against him. "Maggie mine," he groaned when he felt her hand slip to cup his backside, urging him deeper. He trailed kisses across her shoulders and dipped his head to take her nipple into his mouth. Gently, he nipped at it, licking and sucking, enjoying the sensation of her body responding to his attentions. Maggie tightened her grip on his shoulder as he did so, her back arching in response. She was on the edge of a wave of sensation and she wanted to feel him more. When he moved to caress her other breast, he moistened his fingers again, bringing them down to touch her again, and Maggie threw back her head. "Let go," Neil murmured, kissing her as she held him tightly. "Come with me," she replied, caressing his waist and Neil nodded. She gripped his hand as she began to move against him and Neil kissed her hard as he began to increase his pace, enjoying how she felt against him. Maggie moaned against his kisses as she felt him move more deliberately, closing her eyes as she felt her orgasm begin to course through her. "Look at me," Neil murmured and Maggie smiled as she did so. Neil groaned as he felt her begin to climax against him, their gaze still fixed on each other and Maggie pulled his head down to kiss him as they came together, knowing neither of them could really cry out in the circumstances. She kissed him again, more softly this time as they lay together, breathing heavily and holding each other tight.

"Oh Maggie," Neil said softly, touching her cheek gently. "I love you," Maggie responded happily and Neil grinned. "I love you too beautiful," he replied. They lay together, closely entwined, talking quietly. Neil twirled one of Maggie's ringlets around his finger as they did so, causing her to smile. "You have such a thing about my hair," she teased, and Neil grinned easily. "Can't explain it," he replied thoughtfully "but it's gorgeous." Maggie smiled and rubbed her thumb over his cheek, her other hand resting in the small of his back. "I love lying with you like this," she owned softly, still caressing his face and Neil kissed the palm of her hand. "Nothing compares," he replied, meeting her gaze and Maggie sighed happily, before she yawned and Neil chuckled. "Worn you out?" he enquired jovially and Maggie looked amused. "Something like that," she replied, kissing him gently. "Mmm," Neil replied, returning her kiss and Maggie raised her eyebrows as she felt him stirring against her. "Again?" she murmured as Neil trailed kisses down the side of her neck. Maggie closed her eyes as he continued to feather kisses over her shoulders, caressing her skin as he did so.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, looking up at her and Maggie shook her head. She could feel him growing more aroused within her, and she was rather enjoying the sensation. They kissed leisurely, fingertips caressing each other as they began to move slowly together. Maggie stopped his hand when he brought it to touch her, and entwined her fingers into his. "Just love me," she murmured "I just want to feel you." Neil kissed her under her ear, smiling when she sighed against him. They moved together slowly, holding each other close and in due course Neil leant his forehead against her and looked at her. "What about you?" he asked quietly as she kissed him softly. "I'm fine," she replied "this feels amazing , so just let go." Neil returned her kiss and began to move more against her. He buried his face in Maggie's neck as she moved to meet him and groaned against her quietly as he felt his control begin to wane. Maggie ran her hands over his back, holding him tight and she arched her back against him as their pace increased. Neil sighed her name and she closed her eyes as pleasure began to course through her. Eyes still tightly shut, Maggie gripped his back tightly as Neil's rhythm increased and she clutched him tighter as she felt him explode inside her. He nuzzled her neck as they sank back against the pillows, and Maggie smiled before stifling a yawn. They settled to sleep, still closely entwined and arms about each other,sated and content. Neil was sure he'd never been so happy as he nestled his head against Maggie's collarbone, and he kissed her skin there sleepily.

When Maggie awoke in the morning, she and Neil were still holding each other close. She smiled, running her fingers into his ruffled hair, and Neil shifted against her. Last night had been better than she could possibly anticipated. To know Neil loved her made her happier than she'd felt for ages. She couldn't have realised that a simple smile at the beginning of ward rounds would lead to this, but she was glad she'd done so now. He really was lovely, she mused, smiling as Neil sleepily kissed her cheek. "You been awake long?" he asked, leaning on his hand and smiling at her. Maggie shook her head "only a few minutes," she replied. They gazed at each other for a few moments contentedly. "I hope your landlady isn't around this morning," Maggie observed and Neil chuckled. "It'll be fine," he reassured her "the others won't spill," and Maggie smiled. "Besides, any of her wrath would be worth every second of last night," he continued, kissing her cheek again. Maggie leant her cheek against his happily.


End file.
